


Áo dài

by Ninjantome



Series: GingerRose Kink Weeks 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Moving In Together, Sexual Roleplay, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjantome/pseuds/Ninjantome
Summary: In the boxes of their first moving in together, Rose finds her old high school uniform. Time to bring back old memories and try new fantasies...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: GingerRose Kink Weeks 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884574
Comments: 19
Kudos: 33
Collections: GingerRose Kink Weeks





	Áo dài

**Author's Note:**

> First entry for the GingerRose Kink Week Event!  
> I hope you'll enjoy it, and if you do please leave a kudos or a comment to let me know ^^

“My flower, your mother sent another package!” Hux shouted from the hall, loaded with a large cardboard box. He closed the heavy door with his foot and zigzagged between the boxes they had yet to unpack in their new home.

Refusing to disturb his perfectly organized distribution of their belongings, he went upstairs looking for the love of his life.

He found Rose in their bedroom, in a chaos of wrapping and tools she used to assemble their canopy bed. He was always surprised how the sight of her in overalls, with the strands of her black hair sticking up on each sides of her round face, always made him forget the mess.

“My flower, didn’t you hear me? A package arrived for you.”

Hux carefully dropped the box at the foot of the bed. Rose unwrapped the mattress on the structure and put the final touch to her work with a satisfied smile.

But this smile was destined to him.

“I know. I just love to hear you calling me your flower.”

He raised an unamused eyebrow, but the corners of his mouth lifted up despite his best efforts.

Rose jumped on the mattress and used her high ground to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Oh, Mẹ sent more stuff?” She said, jumping down to the bed as she recognized the address in Chữ Nôm.

Taking a cutter out of her front pocket, she sliced the box open in a blink.

“It’s my old school stuff! Oh my god!” Rose plunged her hands into the box and took out notebooks and diplomas, beaming like it was Christmas morning.

Armitage kneeled beside her with curiosity and peaked at a document entirely written in Vietnamese.

“This is my twelfth-grade school report. I was so good at maths that my teacher wanted me to pass the entrance exam for the National University. But my dream has always been to come here.”

There was no regret in her voice, but Hux imagined for second what his life would have looked like if they hadn’t met at the University of Oxford. It sent chills up his spine.

“Are those your diplomas?” He asked, pointing at the frames neatly tucked in the box.

“Oh yes, we had so many exams, but my parents kept everything.”

This was a part of her life they rarely talked about, and Armitage felt like he missed a lot about who she was before they met.

So, he settled down with her and together they went through Rose’s school memories. She had a lot of stories Hux encouraged her to share. Her life in Vietnam seemed more innocent, but her education sounded very stressful.

“Sometimes I feel bitter about it, but it gave me the opportunity to have a good job. And a great house.” She added to his attention.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. “And a great companion.”

“Please don’t tell that to my parents, they’d be way too smug about it.” Rose joked.

Hux helped her get to her feet. He resolved to start unpacking the boxes in the bedroom with her. They would be twice as effective this way.

“Oh!” She exclaimed in his back. “That’s my áo dài!”

“Ao dai?” He asked.

“No, áo dài” She corrected him. “My high school uniform. Look!”

Rose was holding up a long yellow dress against her. It had a small straight collar, tiny metal hooks closing the garment along the shoulder, long sleeves, and a long slit on each side.

“You had high school uniform?”

“It’s pretty standard until twelfth-grade, plus Paige and I were both in private school.”

Hux watched her waltz around with her áo dài, he tried pronouncing right in his head. She was so lively, he wanted to join her dance.

Reprimanding himself, he resumed his task of finding the best place for his neatly folded clothes. He could not allow her to distract him any further or they were going to live among boxes for the next weeks.

“Ah, it’s not up to Japanese schoolgirl uniforms but I turned a lot of heads wearing this.”

Hux made an effort not proving her right by turning his head away from his tasks. But he couldn’t help a scandalized cough.

“A uniform is meant to inspire discipline and respect. Using it to flirt is degrading it from its primarily purpose.”

He heard her laughing quietly behind his back, but to his satisfaction the sounds of clothes being picked up, followed his good example.

“You sound like my eleventh-grade teacher.” Rose mocked playfully.

He didn’t mind her teasing as long as she was helping him.

“Did you know that a study concluded that mandatory school uniforms improved students’ behaviors? Putting everyone on a fair ground.”

“Huh huh…” Rose agreed from the other side of the room.

“In fact,” Hux went on, enthusiastic to share more of his knowledge. “A uniform brings a sense of pride and create a cohesion among the students. They are more likely to stay in school and commit to excellency.”

He finished his sentenced just as the last of his impeccable sweaters found its place in their drawer. He proudly turned around and his jaw dropped to the floor.

In less time than he had to make a lecture, Rose had gotten out of her overall and passed on her old áo dài. She was leaning against one of the pillars of their bed, her black hair untied. The garment was fitting her chest tightly, testing the strength of the seams at the level of her breasts. The dress was hugging the curves of her waist and hips, like Hux rarely had the chance to see them.

However, the part that got Hux’s mouth completely dry was the embroidered beginning of the slits where her hip started. She crossed one leg over the other, opening the slit to reveal her golden tanned skin previously hidden by the fabric. Then he realized, as he couldn’t get his eyes off her beautiful leg, that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath her uniform.

The spark of her lovely laugh brought Armitage back to his senses.

“You should see your face.”

He padded towards her, completely mesmerized by the sight of her breathtaking body, until he closed the distance between them.

“You should see yourself.” He murmured in awe.

Rose bit down the inside of her cheek not to squeal. When he was looking at her with those predatory eyes, she could eat him alive.

Instead she joined her hands in front of her crotch, knowing full well that it was bringing her breasts up.

“Am I lacking discipline Sir?” She asked innocently.

A muscle on his jaw tensed at her intentional provocation. They had played around this line before, but her school uniform was adding a dirtiness, rubbing him all the right ways.

He straightened his back, looking down on her as he took a stern voice.

“Obviously. Shouldn’t you wear something underneath your áo dài Miss Tico?”

She curled her lip, toying with him so disrespectfully.

“I had pants, very nice ones with that, but I forgot to put them on.”

“Naughty girl.” He scowled, invading her space. His hand wrapped lovingly around Rose’s neck, lifting her head up. “You’re lying to me.”

His grip was soft but firm, and she felt the warmth of his palm when she gulped.

“I swear I’m not lying.” Rose whispered; her eyes drawn to his full attractive lips.

“Yes, you are. I can tell from the way your nose is shaking. When you lie you hold your breath,” he observed, applying a little more pressure on Rose’s neck. Her eyes shifted away. “And now you won’t even look at me because deep down you know what you really want.”

His grip loosened and pushed her backwards. Rose’s back hit the mattress, her black hair forming a halo around her gorgeous face. The front flap of her áo dài slid between her curvy legs as she landed all spread on their bed.

Hux felt his blood rushing down his body, leaving him panting at the sinful vision Rose offered.

His voice was deep, clouded with lustful desire when he said: “You took your pants off, so anyone could enjoy the view, take you whenever they want.”

He put a knee down the mattress, between her feet. Then his hands flew to his belt and unbuckled his pants. Rose had to lick her lips to avoid drooling. But there was another wetness she couldn’t lick off so easily. Maybe he could help with that…

“Is that all the credit you give to your uniform? Something you sullied for your own pleasure?” He spat, hardening under the rebellious gaze she casted on him.

To add to his torture, she slid a hand on her waist, caressing the tensed fabric all the down her belly to her apex of her thigh. Her fingers played with the hem of the slit.

“Don’t you dare touching yourself!” He commanded with that tone she loved so much. Shivers spread on the back of her thighs at his words. “Answer my question. Are you so promiscuous that all you fantasized about was to wipe my cum off your school uniform?”

“Yes! That’s all I want it Sir!” Rose answered wriggling eagerly with her hands clutching on the fabric of her dress.

“Tsk!” Armitage disapproved with a vicious smirk, “I didn’t expect more from you Miss Tico.”

His hands pulled his belt out of his pants before he dropped them down his thighs with his underwear.

His cock sprang free, hard, and reddened. He jerked himself off slowly, his face flushing when Rose spread her legs wider. He let go of himself to put his hands on her.

He yanked her with a thirsty groan, until the back of her naked thighs rested on his laps.

“So filthy…” He marveled, caressing the smooth tanned skin on the inside of her thighs. “You can’t help yourself scum.”

Rose’s hand traveled to her breasts but Hux’s voice stopped her before she could grab one.

“Did I say you were allowed to touch yourself?” He reminded harshly.

“Please Sir! Let me–” She gasped, her hand halfway to her constricted breasts. Her nipples were so hard, that the fabric rubbing over them was driving her mad.

“Why do I bother with you Miss Tico?” He sighed hot and exasperated. He got rid of his sweater, messing his perfectly styled hair as he passed it over his head.

He leaned on her, but when she expected his mouth to land on hers, his lips went down her breasts, “You have no modesty.” He spit before closing his lips on her still clothed nipple. The pressure of his tongue and the fabric rubbed harshly on her sensitive skin. A loud and dirty moan came out of her mouth, while Hux’s one was sucking on her nipple, leaving a warm wet patch on her áo dài.

“No respect for authority.” He whispered darkly going for her other nipple.

Rose’s hands clutched on his shoulders, desperate for more of his touch. But all she could do was moan has he abused her nipple so dirtily.

Then he straightened, his long and pale torso getting out of her reach. His pupils were fully blown when he stared at her with hunger. Some red strands had fallen in front of his face. He looked disheveled, barely holding on as he lifted the flap of Rose’s dress away from her pussy.

“All you understand is filth.” He concluded in a shudder. His length rubbed against Rose’s lips with a dirty sound. He felt how wet he made her, and a harsh gasp escaped him.

With half lidded eyes, he moved his hips back and forth, grinding their crotches until he was coated with her precome.

Rose’s hand wrapped around his filthy cock and guided his head inside her meanwhile he kept her legs widespread for him.

“Mmh!” She cried, biting down her bottom lip when she took him all the way inside her. She was so sensitive that she felt about to come on his first withdraw.

Hux fisted the length of Rose’s uniform and used it to thrust back into her.

A long and guttural “Oh!” came out of his mouth. Her heat swallowed him up again, a little faster but, oh stars, it was just as blissful. She was rubbing him so tight; he couldn’t stop himself from pounding into her quicker and quicker.

Rose was falling apart, eagerly trying to meet his rhythm. Each thrust of his pelvis was making her breasts shaking. She was grateful that her dress was holding them tight.

The seams of her áo dài started to rip under the strength of his grip. Rose’s mouth opened wide, begging for more.

At loss of words, Armitage began to lean on her, curling on himself as his pleasure grew, but she pushed him back with a trembling hand.

“Stay like that! Ah fuck, keep going!”

She forced him on his knees, keeping his back straight in a position that wasn’t the most comfortable. But the way she threw her head back on the verge of coming was enough to make him comply.

He grabbed her curvy hips, grunting under the effort, sweat beading in his back. But all he could think about was that uniform he wanted to sully with their cum.

Rose’s moans grew louder, he felt her legs trembling and his call to accelerate his thrusts. She shouted his name, clawing at his arms and she clutched around his cock, coming and coming again. She almost took him with him, but just as he started to cum Hux pulled out and finished on her áo dài. His long streaks painted her yellow uniform in filthy colors.

She rose to catch Armitage in her arms and let him fall on her. She planted kisses on his face everywhere she could reach. And brushed his damp hair back all the time he caught his breath back.

“I think I’m gonna keep this áo dài around,” Rose laughed softly in his ear.

“We didn’t even put sheets on this bed. You’ll be the death of me.” He stated with a sleep induced voice, before he looked at her and forget what he was complaining about.

“My beautiful, wonderful flower.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
